Player Abilities
Overview Players have various abilities: Punching, Sprinting, Crawling, Ragdolling and Skydiving. Punching Punching is a melee fighting act. It takes 22 punches to kill a player at full health, and takes some time. To punch, press "F" on your keyboard, or tap the GUI on mobile. This can be used to escape prison, complete missions, and rob the Jewelry Store. Crawling Crawling is an act that causes the player to lay on the ground, significantly lowering their hitbox, at the expense of slowing down. It can be useful for hiding, but it's not used much outside of prison. Crawling is used to get into the Jewelry Store. It's also used to go under the lasers in the Bank and to escape Prison. While crawling, you can sprint to crawl faster. Punching also works while crawling, albeit being ineffective. Sprinting Sprinting (running) is commonly used by most players. It helps players walk faster than if they weren’t sprinting, which can help players in many situations. When sprinting, the character’s walking animation is sped up. If on mobile, you can simply hold and drag the sprint GUI away, then you don't have to hold the sprint GUI every time you want to sprint. Ragdoll Ragdolling is very common in Jailbreak. When ragdolled, your avatar will be sprawled on the surface for 4 seconds, where they'll remain motionless, until they get up. The ragdoll time may increase due to computer or server lag. You will not be able to use any items or enter vehicles while you are ragdolled. Fall Damage This feature damages you if you fall from a large height. The severity of the damage will depend on how high the player falls from. Ragdolling will likely follow fall damage. Skydiving This feature was added in the 2019 Winter Update. This feature is used when you fall from a high distance from the ground. Players can activate their parachute any time by pressing the space bar and de-activate their parachute by pressing space bar yet again. Sometimes players may glitch and fall out of the map. Trivia * Punching, sprinting, ragdoll, fall damage, and crawling were here since the start of Jailbreak. * Punching only used to be right-handed. This was changed in a later update. * Before an update, in the Power Box escape, you didn't have to lift up a gate, but you still had to crawl under. You now have to lift up the gate with "E" (Y on console, pressing on mobile). * If you want to try to hide from enemies, try crawling under or behind certain objects. * There is one mission where you have to kill a certain amount of players by punching. It’s recommended to do this mission as a police and to punch AFK (away from keyboard) players. * If you try to spam the crawl button, you will crouch 3 times before stopping. This was added to prevent a glitch which would cause people to get into certain areas via noclip. * You can skydive from anything if you're high enough, whether it's from a glitch, a plane, or anything else that gets you high enough. * Failure to deploy your parachute before reaching the ground will result in death unless you are really low. * When you are near the ground it's very hard to deploy your parachute in time, so having a Jetpack available as an emergency boost is a good idea, especially for inexperienced players. (Jetpacks automatically bring you to the ground slowly). * It's believed that the skydiving feature was added to the game so that you could fall out with style from the Cargo Plane robbery. Category:Features